The Perfect Proposal
by Meluvyuya
Summary: Shinichi acts weird lately. Nodame don't know why his beloved senpai acts like that. what exactly he is planning?


Heloo there!! this is my first nodame fanfic. hwaaa so nervous!!!

please read it and don't forget to review it. sorry for the grammar and spelling error..

enjoy.. ^^

***

Disclaimer : ofcourse not me.. haha

***

The sunlight entered the room trough the gap of the curtain. That little light illuminated that tidy room. Chiaki Shinichi woke from his very deep sleep that he couldn't remember his dream. Little hiss heard, He looked at the girl who lied by him side.

"Mmuukkyaa.. senpai that's so beautiful" she grumbled in her dream.

"Nodame.." he whispered

He smiled at that girl, wondering what kind of dream that she had. He looked at the clock, it's six o'clock. Bit to early to made a breakfast so he decided to lied little more on his bed.

"Hhaaauunn….." the girl grumbled again

Once again he looked at that girl, played her hair with his finger. He never though that he would met this girl in his life. He didn't know, meeting her was a gift or a disaster. But the only thing he knew, that girl had made a lot of changes in his life. Unconditionally, she gave a lot of contribution in making him become a conductor. Yes, she made him could go to Paris by plane. Plane, the thing that he hated the most.

"Senpai you've already awaken.." said Nodame

"Hmmm. do you want me to make breakfast now" said Chiaki and he didn't have any idea why he offered him to made the breakfast for her? He was not her maid either but it just like some habit for him.

"Nodame haven't hungry yet. Can we just like this for a moment?" she hugged that handsome man tightly. As she said that , her stomach growling.

"Ahehe.." her cheek blush into red

"Well. Seems that I have to make breakfast immediately or weird hentai girl will starving to death" said chiaki.

***

"Waaww!! The breakfast ready!!" screamed Nodame and ate that meal delightfully.

'Ano baka. This meal could make her so happy -overjoyed I think-. It's just a breakfast! How can she smile like that? What a weird creature' thought Chiaki in his mind.

"Senpai?" She looked at Chiaki anxiously, questioning His eyes which stared at her.

"What?"

"Why are you looking at me like that? Am I so adorable to see?? Or I am too beautiful for you?" She smiled naughtily.

"GYABBOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Her face hit by a chair pillow which –everyone must know this- thrown by Chiaki.

"You better off! Or you will be late Nodame!" said Chiaki.

"Okay! Thanks for reminding me my lovely husband!" she hug the person whom she called her husband and gave him a little kiss on his lips. Chiaki didn't refuse it, he just let her to kiss him.

"Bye! Don't miss Nodame!"

"Well, I won't" said Chiaki

"Haha.. liar!" Nodame laughed and closed the door behind her.

***

Chiaki had a free time now. His orchestra show with Roux Marlet started on September. Since it was June so Chiaki didn't have to practice with his orchestra, which is meant he hadn't any activity except tidied up his apartment-sometimes tidied up Nodame's apartment-, cooked, or accompanied Nodame practiced piano.

His free time made him had a lot of time to think. Think about Nodame's proposal a few months ago. Was she serious about her proposal? Did she really want to be his wife? But the weird thing was, why Nodame never talked about it after she proposed him?? Did she forget? Or she lost her enthusiasm becoming his wife? Why it was so confusing? And why he really concerned about it?

***

"Nodame's home!!" she entered Chiaki apartment and found him not in his apartment.

"Haunn?? Senpai where are you?" she searched Chiaki around his apartment but she found nothing.

"Huff.. where is Senpai?? He don't tell me that he will go to somewhere." Suddenly she caught a note with her sight right in front of her on the table. She read it, it said "Nodame I am go out for a while. I'll be back soon. The lunch is in refrigerator, heat it by yourself and don't mess up my apartment. Shinichi."

"Hngg??? Senpai, where do you go actually??" she confused.

***

It was almost 8 pm when Chiaki arrived at his apartment. He bought lots of groceries for dinner. He wondered whether Nodame was still in his apartment or she had already gone to her apartment. He unlocked the door and found his apartment as tidy as he left before.

"Nodame isn't here" he said. He felt little disappointed that Nodame not in his apartment. He went to the kitchen to made his dinner, well.. actually he intended to make dinner for two, he and Nodame. Suddenly he realized that his bedroom door was opened, then he entered his room and he found Nodame slept on his bed.

"I thought you wouldn't be here" he whispered sat beside Nodame.

"Hnngg??? Senpai..? Okaeri.." said Nodame. She was still sleepy and yawned, made a big O with her mouth.

"Im sorry. I wake you up" said Chiaki

"Don't worry Senpai. Hoaaahmmmm. I was overslept while waiting you come home. Where have you been senpai?"

"I bought some groceries. I am sorry, I went home late. By the way, you haven't had dinner have you?"

Chiaki's question answered by Nodame's growling stomach.

"Ahehe… I found nothing to eat. Besides, I can't cook" said Nodame.

"I know that" said Chiaki and went to kitchen to serve the dinner.

***

"Hngggg.. Senpai?" Nodame woke up and found herself lied on Chiaki's bed but she was not found the owner. "Why Senpai often disappear nowadays?? And he doesn't tell Nodame where he is going. Nodame feels angry now.." she threw Chiaki's pillow and something thin flew with that pillow. It was a note from chiaki.

"Nodame.." it said. "I know you're angry right now. I am sorry , I am leaving without telling you anything. By the way, I want to talk to you about something. I'll wait you at conservatoire 3 p.m. Shinichi"

"Hnggg?? Nodame don't understand"

***

It was 2.45 pm. Nodame was in the Conservatoire yard. She had just finished her class. She was still confused about the note which was leaved by Chiaki.

"What kind of things that Senpai will talk about actually??? And where is Senpai now?" though Nodame in her mind "Senpai is so weird lately. Is Senpai alright?".

Nodame was in front of the Conservatoire hall. She walked slowly still confused about her Senpai. Suddenly, she heard piano playing. It was a beautiful play. She recognized the piece, Beethoven piano sonata : Phatetique. She really interested with that piano play. She started run to searched the unknown person who played that piece. The sound was louder, Nodame knew she got nearer. Not long, just a few steps she would heard that beautiful play louder and clearer. She wanted more and more. Off course! That door! Just opened that door and that beautiful music would be hers. One move and she pulled the door's hall and there!

"Senpai?" said Nodame

Sat at the piano bench, Chiaki Shinichi played that piece. The whole hall was dark, only little spotlight which was lighten that handsome man in the center of the hall.

Nodame was really mesmerized by him. She walked closer and closer.

"Wait. I smelled flowers scent. Is it rose scent?" she though in her mind. The question in her mind was answered as the light turned on all of sudden.

And that was the most pretty, wonderful, awesome hall that she had ever seen. The seat that usually filled with concert viewers, was filled with a thousand bunch of white roses. That hall was full of flowers decorated by golden ribbons crisscrossed along the hall.

She was very shock by this. She couldn't walk any closer to Chiaki. She couldn't say anything. She was speechless. Tears spilled to her cheek.

Chiaki stopped his play and came closer to Nodame. He wiped her tears gently. "Nodame?" he asked her and suddenly Nodame burst into his chest. She couldn't stop her cry. Chiaki was surprised but he started to tighten his hug and slowly rubbed her back.

Chiaki released his hug and knelled in front of her. He showed a little box and opened it. And yes, lied inside the box a beautiful diamond ring.

"Senpai?" asked Nodame. She really confused and surprised. She knew this was the thing that she wanted the most, but she didn't predict that it came this fast.

"Nodame.." He started. "Maybe it's little bit too fast but, Would you be my wife?" Finally he said that. After 4 years he lived with that hentai girl, he made this decision. And he really sure about that.

"Yes.. " She answered. She couldn't stop her tears.

Chiaki took her hand and slipped the diamond ring to her ring finger. It was perfectly fit on her. He stood again and hugged her tightly. "I love you Megumi". Those words was the hardest words to said by him along this 4 years, but at that moment he easily to said that. It just slipped out from his mouth.

"I love you too Shinichi. Forever." Said Nodame.

He pushed his lips into hers and it turned into a deep passionate kiss. It was the sweetest kiss they had ever felt, it was the happiest moment in their life and it was the perfect proposal for the perfect ending ever.

THE END


End file.
